Fun Girl
Fun Girl is a mysterious character . she can be found by changing the values in the fun.txt 1-10 or 666. or trying to spawn Osana as of the January 3rd, 2017 Build. Appearance She has white hair with long twin-tails and bangs floating. she has white skin with grey veins over her whole body. There is a black substance coming out of her mouth and eyes. She wears the default Yandere Simulator uniform but she has black, grey and white colors. Trivia * A file named "Level13" her responses to the player can be seen if changing the fun.txt values. * If the player changes the fun.txt in the February 6th, 2016 Build. value from 1-10 she will say variant messages ** 1: SO, YOU LIKE TO HAVE FUN? ME TOO. ** 2: I HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD. WELL, I WAS SUPPOSED TO. ** 3: MY UNIVERSE IS IDENTICAL TO THIS ONE...WITH ONE DIFFERENCE. ** 4: IN THIS UNIVERSE, MY FATHER INVENTED MANY THINGS. IN MY UNIVERSE, MY FATHER HAD JUST ONE MORE INVENTION. ** 5: HIS MACHINE WAS GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING. IT DID. JUST NOT THE WAY HE WANTED. ** 6: THE INVESTORS WANTED HIM TO PROVE THAT IT WAS SAFE. TO DEMONSTRATE HIS CONFIDENCE, HE PUT HIS OWN DAUGHTER INSIDE. ** 7: THE MACHINE WAS TESTED ON MANY ANIMALS... BUT IT HAD NEVER BEEN TESTED ON A HUMAN. ** 8: BEING SHATTERED ACROSS TIME AND SPACE WAS NOT THE WORST PART. THE WORST PART WAS BEING FORGOTTEN. ** 9: IN THIS UNIVERSE, MY FATHER ONLY HAD ONE DAUGHTER. SHE'LL NEVER KNOW SHE HAD A SISTER. ** 10: I CAN SEE EVERYTHING. HEAR EVERYTHING. BUT NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW THAT I EXISTED ** 666: YOUR IDEA OF "FUN" SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING. * A file named "Level14" her responses to the player if trying to spawn Osana. ** HELLO! ** SO WE MEET AGAIN ** OR PREHAPS WE DID MEET BUT IT WAS IN ANOTHER TIMELINE ** OR PREHAPS WE DID MEET BUT YOUR MEMORY WAS WIPED ** YOU'LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME ITS QUITE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO KEEP TRACK OF THESE THINGS ** I'LL CUT TO THE CHASE ** YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU CHANGED THE NAME OF STUDENT #33 IN THE JSON FILE! ** YOU WERE PROBABLY TRYING TO GET OSANA TO SPAWN. I UNDERSTAND; YOU WANT A GLIMPSE OF THINGS TO COME... ** HOWEVER, I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT. ** THAT YANDEREDEV GUY ASK ME IF I BE WILLING TO BLOCK PEOPLE FROM SPAWNING OSANA. ** IT SOUNDED SLIGHTLY LESS BORING THAN DRIFTING AIMLESSLY ACROSS TIME AND SPACE, SO I AGREED. ** I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND A WAY TO GET PAST ME. AFTER ALL, YOU'RE THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO EDITS GAME FILES. ** I DON'T CARE IF YOU GET PAST ME. IT'S YANDEREDEV'S PROBLEM, NOT MINE. ** HOWEVER, YOU SHOULD BE WARNED... ** THIS SCREEN IS ONLY THE FIRST LINE OF DEFENSE. MORE COUNTERMEASURES AWAIT YOU BEYOND THIS POINT. ** YOU SHOULD PROBABLY JUST BE A GOOD CHILD AND WAIT UNTIL OSANA IS READY TO BE REVEALED. ** OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING. I'M GOING TO KICK YOU OUT NOW. ** IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THE GAME, CHANGE STUDENT #33'S NAME TO "RESERVED". ** BYE BYE! * YandereDev Confirms to not know who this 'girl' is.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697315990246260736 * However there is a kiskae code that appears on the video "The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka" at the time 12:07 if entered in the character page in the website it will show Fun Girl. FunEasterEgg.png|If entered it will show up like this. Gallery FunGirl.png|Fun Girl's Full Body funold.png|Fun Girl's old appearance on the Yandere Simulator Website FunOldHair.png|Fun Girl's old hair model FunNewHair.png|Fun Girl's new hair model FunGirlAppears.png|Fun Girl in October Progress Report: Osana Progress, Framerate Improvement, and Pose Mode. Girl.png|Fun Girl in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Category:Easter Egg Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Unkillable Category:Noninteractive